


Good-bye No More

by foxy11814



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy11814/pseuds/foxy11814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie decided she couldn't wait on Nick forever two months prior. Now she sees Nick with another woman and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-bye No More

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write in this genre, so I'm sort of a newbie. Be kind.

It had been two months since she decided she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't just put her life on hold for something she knew might not ever come. Natalie had wanted Nick; she loved him…but she had decided she couldn't spend one more lonely night wishing.

She remembered the night she told him. His eyes had turned golden as red tears fell down his cheeks. Despite that, he didn't try to stop her. He said he understood. He let her go.

Since that time, they only spoke when it involved a case or she asked him to come in for some tests. She supposed it was for the best.

Tonight, she was at the Raven, and she really didn't want to be here. Her cousin Leslie was in town and she insisted on going to as many bars as possible during her stay. For the most part, she was having a great time. She had a few dances with men who looked promising, but she knew she should be careful in a place frequented by vampires. She couldn't go down that road again.

For the most part, she tried to keep her eyes from wandering the bar. She didn't want to see any familiar faces. It didn't work.

As she was sitting at the bar, watching Leslie dance with a new partner, she noticed the crowd part down the middle inexplicitly. She watched to figure out why, and she quickly got her answer.

Nick walked down the makeshift aisle and headed to the bar maybe ten feet away from her. She was afraid at first that maybe he would see her, but that notion quickly vanished when she saw him wrap his arms around a woman, who was already seated at the bar, and turn her around to kiss her deeply.

"Who is that," Natalie asked herself, silently. Even though she knew it was hypocritical of her, her chest felt constricted, she couldn't breathe, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

Natalie continued to watch as the couple parted and Nick brushed the back of his fingers against the girl's temple. At the gesture, the girl's eyes flashed red for a brief moment, and Natalie immediately knew this girl was a vampire.

The couple kissed again, and Natalie knew she should turn away. She had no right to watch them or get jealous. She's the one who turned away from Nick. But she couldn't look away. She couldn't help but watch and think that it could have been her in his arms.

When the two vampires parted again, she heard Nick say loudly over the bar's music, "Help me forget her." She knew immediately Nick was referring to her and wondered how often during the past two months, he had found solace in the arms of another vampire.

The girl obviously didn't care that she was being used. She smiled, nodded, and grabbed Nick's hand.

Natalie immediately knew where they were headed: the back room of the Raven.

"There's no way in hell," Natalie's mind screamed.

Before Natalie knew what she was doing, she jumped down from her seat and quickly blocked the path Nick and this mystery vampire were taking.

"Natalie," gasped Nick, clearly astonished to see her here.

"Nick," whispered Natalie in what she hoped was a seductive voice. She looked at the girl who had her arm around Nick's waist and said, "Go. There's been a change of players."

She walked up to Nick, wrapped her arm around his waist from the opposite side of the girl, and used her other hand to bring Nick's head down to hers. Their lips met in a bruising kiss that revealed all the pent-up desire they had for one another. When they parted, the girl who had been there was long gone.

"Let's take this to the back," whispered Natalie, and before Nick could protest, she grabbed his hand and led him to the back room.

Once they were shielded from the occupants of the bar, Natalie pushed Nick against one of the many poles located in the room and kissed him deeply.

Nick moaned as their tongues wrestled with one another, each demanded entrance. Eventually, Natalie pulled back to catch her breath, and Nick knew he had to be the voice of reason.

"Nat, we still have the same problems as before: I'm still a vampire."

Blowing all caution to the wind, because she knew she was right when she said two months ago that she couldn't go on like this anymore, she stated, her voice rasping, "I don't care what you are. I just want you, naked, and in me."

"Nat…" Nick began, his eyes flashing red for a second but still not really sure if he was going to protest or offer to strip.

At that moment, Natalie's tongue licked his throat, just above his shirt's collar.

Nick closed his eyes and moaned. Strip, it is.

For Natalie, it had been too long since she touched Nick in any capacity. She had tried to push aside the needs of her body for years since meeting this vampire, but she couldn't do it anymore. Consequences be damned, she wanted him.

Nick apparently felt the same way. The fingers of his right hand had drifted down her back and now curled over her ass, squeezing lightly, and she parted her thighs just enough to feel the brush of his cock against her sex through their pants.

Nick's mouth began to kiss a path down her neck. Despite the fact that he was trying to pleasure her, his actions were making him unbelievably hard. He never thought he would have his lips against Natalie's neck…ever. And yet, here he was doing the forbidden. His tongue slipped over her, licking at just the spot where he wished to insert his fangs.

Natalie knew why Nick was spending so much time at her neck and the thought excited her. Her hips jerked against his. Her panties were wet now. She could feel the damp fabric brushing against the folds of her sex.

Her fingers curled around his shoulders and she pushed against him.

At this point, Nick's eyes were a feral red when he pulled back from her neck. Both knew there would be no turning back, and they quickly took this opportunity to strip one another. They wanted each other so badly that they knew teasing and extensive foreplay would have to come later.

Once they were both naked, Nick took a step back toward her and saw the rise of her chest. When he stood inches from her, he waited, fighting to hold onto the control that weakened him with every breath he took, because he could smell her arousal. The rich, heady scent filled his nostrils and made the beast inside him desperate for release.

Feeling his control wavering and wanting him to lose it, Natalie reached her hand toward him and touched the center of his chest. "I want you to fuck me," she whispered to tempt him.

Her words, unexpected and uncharacteristic of the professional Natalie he knew, pumped fire of need and lust through his veins. He grabbed her and pushed her back against the pole.

His mouth locked on hers. His tongue drove deep as he tasted her. He loved the way she tasted and how warm her body was against his. He held her hands behind the pole with his left hand, and her body twisted and pressed against his. It was driving him crazy, but the vampire wanted dominance. He wanted her blind with pleasure and screaming his name. His right hand slipped down her body as he kissed her. He found her breast, fondled the tight peak, and squeezed. Natalie moaned into his mouth and her hips shifted urgently against him.

Nick ripped his mouth from hers, gazed down at her breasts, and then took one ripe mound into his mouth, laving his tongue over the sweet flesh and enjoying the shiver that worked its way over her body, knowing it was from more than his coolness.

He sucked on her breast, drawing strongly on the nipple, then easing back to lick the pink surroundings with his tongue. His hand skimmed down her stomach and stopped at the juncture of her thighs. "Are you sure," he asked, even though he knew it would be impossible for him to stop.

Her thighs parted in invitation. His fingers eased between her spread legs. Her delicate folds were soft and slick. Nick touched her lightly at first, barely skimming his fingertips over her heated button of need before brushing the entrance of her sex.

Once again Natalie moaned. She couldn't believe this was happening. Never before had they gone so far. Would he pull away? Would she?

Nick's finger then pressed against her clit and rubbed. All of Natalie's thoughts vanished as Nick drove one finger deep into her core.

Natalie gasped, rising on her tiptoes.

His cock was swollen, heavy with the lust that poured through him. Her sex was tight around his finger, squeezing, and he couldn't wait to drive his shaft into her, hard and deep, just the way they both wanted it. But first, he had to make sure she ready.

He pulled his finger back, deliberately raked his thumb over her clit, and then thrust two fingers deep inside her.

Her head tilted back against the wall. The delicate muscles of her sex quivered around him.

Her scent drove him to the brink.

Nick pulled back his hand, raised his head, and gazed down at her. He licked his fingers, savoring her taste, and knew he wanted more.

Nick dropped to his knees before her and pushed her thighs apart even more to open her wide.

Her hands were free now and her fingers immediately clamped around his shoulders.

His mouth found her and kissed her, taking her essence onto his tongue as he licked the pink flesh between her thighs. He found her clit, stroked once, a long thorough lick, then he sucked the button, pulling it into his mouth.

He felt her tremble around him. His hands locked around her thighs and he lifted her legs. He held her easily, barely feeling her weight as he kissed and licked her.

Her breath came faster now. Her body was tight and he could feel the quiver of her sex…

"NICK!" She cried his name, her thighs tightening as she came. He felt the ripples of her release on his tongue, tasted her pleasure. And, still he wanted more.

He eased her legs down, rose with her taste in his mouth, and his cock all but ready to burst. He grabbed Natalie, lifted her into his arms, and carried her to a nearby couch that circled another pole. He didn't care that it wasn't the ideal place. He just knew he had to get inside her.

When he laid her on the small couch, he reached for her, ready to thrust deep into her. He kissed her hard and pinned her beneath him.

Her legs spread immediately for him.

Her gaze met his. Hunger was all they could see.

He parted her folds, pushed his cock against her moist opening, and drove into her as far as she could take him with one long, swift thrust.

Her legs clamped around him, her heels brushing his ass, and she bucked against him.

Nick withdrew, pulled to the very entrance of her body and thrust inside. Again, again, again.

She met him each time, her hips rising to drive against his as they fought for release.

The couch squeaked beneath them, blending in with their moans and ragged breathing, and it seemed to drive their passion even higher.

"More," whispered Natalie. The order had been hers, but the need was his. He wanted to feel more of her, to taste more, to have more, to have everything.

Her nipples pressed against his chest and he just had to taste her breast again. Her back arched when he tongued her nipple and then drew it deep into his mouth.

He continued to plunge deep within her and withdraw.

Her fingers raked down his back, knowing she wouldn't harm him. Her hips bucked against his.

The base of Nick's spine began to tingle. His balls drew tight against his body as his orgasm approached in a powerful driving wave.

Determined to see Natalie come first, he pushed his fingers between their bodies, found her clit, and began to rub and tug.

Her sex clenched around him in a spasm of release as she cried out, shuddering beneath him.

Nick drove into her one final time and stiffened. The moment they wanted and feared was here. He couldn't stop it even if he tried. He reared his head back with a roar and when he came back down, he thrust his fangs deep into her neck. His released barreled through him, stronger and harder than anything he'd ever experienced. Pleasure exploded, singeing his nerves and rippling through his muscles.

The feelings he received from Natalie were also overwhelming. Despite their discussion two months prior, she still loved and wanted him. She was just afraid of being alone. He was, too, and he knew now that he would make sure they never were again. All he had to do was not kill her. He slipped his teeth out of her neck and licked the wounds until they stopped bleeding.

When it was all over, when the red haze of lust and need finally cleared from his eyes, he looked down at Natalie.

She gazed back at him, a faint smile at the corner of her mouth, and a wet tear track sliding from the corner of her right eye. "We did it," she whispered.

"Yes, we did," he agreed and leaned down to kiss her.

When they pulled back from their embrace, Nick smiled and said, "I take it our split is over."

Nat smiled and nodded, slowly. "As long as you promise that we'll be together forever…and that I won't find you kissing on anymore vampires."

Nick chuckled and his smile widened. He stated, "I always thought the green-eyed monster caused nothing but trouble for me. I guess I owe him one this time." He laughed again and whispered, "I promise, Natalie, we'll be together always. It'll be you and only you."

They kissed again before reluctantly pulling apart to grab their clothes and head to the loft.


End file.
